Disagreeing
by mindandbodychaos
Summary: Maura and Jane show their true feelings in the woods. Rizzles, smut, AU


"Oh come on Maura! Fencing is totally not a sport." Jane protests on the way to the soccer field.

Maura throws her head back and laughs loudly.

"Jane I am telling you it is a real sport. Why do we always get into this conversation when I agree to help you practice for your soccer games?"

They reach the soccer field and Jane throws the ball into the opening.

"Go on now. Go get the ball girl" Jane says smirking as she places her bag on the ground next to their favorite tree.

"Are you referring to me as a dog Jane Rizzoli?" Maura asks acting offended as she takes in the sight of Jane removing her t-shirt and sweat pants "Jane, have you ever considered dating a girl?"

Jane stiffens as she hears Maura's question "_**What do I say: Of course I have but only with you? Or maybe: Of course not but I would like you take you as my own?"**_ Jane slowly turns around and nods slightly.

Maura smiles "Oh really? And how does it go on in your imagination?" Jane cocks her head to the side in question "What I mean is: What would you do if you were to date a woman Jane?"

"Well I would be the guy end of story." Jane walks into the field and begins shifting the ball back and forth between her feet, looking up Jane notices Maura is removing her sweat pants and shirt, smiling to herself, Jane picks the soccer ball up and continues to watch as Maura ties her tennis shoes and begins to jog towards her. "What about you Maura, what would you do if you were to date a woman?"

Maura grins and then as she cocks her hip to the side she looks Jane in the eyes and states "I would copulate with them." Jane stops moveing looking at the ball, racking her brain for where she had heard that word before. "Jane, it means I would have sex with them. You know mating?" Jane waves off Maura's statements trying to rid them from her mind "_**I cannot be thinking of Maura this way.**_"

"Maura I did not need to know that. And don't say it so loud we are out in public!" Jane turns away from her as she shakes her head and drops the ball shuffling it back and forth to herself again.

Maura smiles "The public would have no problem hearing that if they could see what I wanted to do to you." Jane stiffens causing Maura to smiles more. "Do you want to know what I would do to you Jane?" Maura asks as she rubs up Jane's back between her shoulder blades across her neck and down to her chest where she rubs her finger tips just under the lip of Jane's black wife beater.

Jane swallows loudly "What…Uhh…What would you do Maura?" Jane asks to the tree line in front of her.

Maura turns Jane around and stands on her toes to whisper in Jane's ear "I would take you into the trees over there and let you take me however you wanted to. I would let you be my first. Let you be the one I remember years from now as the best lay I ever experienced." Maura kisses Jane under her ear and lowers back to her normal height waiting for Jane's response.

Jane stands there looking into Maura's eyes "_**Gods I want to take her right now. And she would let me. Is that crazy? Do it Jane take her hand and lead her to the woods. Do it!**_" Jane looks down to Maura's hands now softly cradling her own. Taking a deep breath Jane leans in and kisses Maura on the lips, but as Maura brings her hands to the back of Jane's neck to pull her closer Jane lifts Maura up to straddle her waist and begins running towards the woods.

As they enter the woods Jane begins looking for a tree or clearing to lay Maura against and Maura begins to grind against Jane's abs making Jane lose focus. After looking around for a good spot Jane decides on a tree that had fallen over: setting Maura on top of it she begins kissing her deeply and holding Maura tightly to her. Maura moves to hop down pushing against Jane's chest until they are standing in front of each other breathing heavily.

"Take me Jane. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." Maura states smiling at the response she got from Jane at her swearing. "God Maura you are so hot when you curse. I am happy you do not curse all the time or your pants would never be up."

Just as Maura begins to ask Jane what she meant she is spun around facing the tree. She steadies herself by placing both hands firmly to the tree trunk as Jane roughly pushes her shorts and underwear to the tops of her shoes and kisses her back in reassurance. Jane kneels down and begins kissing Maura's thighs softly until Maura is begging for Jane between her panting.

"I want you Maura. May I have you?" Jane asks huskily in Maura's ear, all the honey blonde can do is shiver and nob briskly.

Jane reaches down between Maura and her own body lightly rubbing across Maura's ass softly and whispering to herself about how Maura is beautiful until she reaches Maura's heat. Both Jane and Maura freeze as they hear the others breathe hitch. Maura can just lightly feel Jane's fingers upon her mound so she presses against Jane's hand lightly asking for Jane to continue. Jane smiles and rubs Maura back with more pressure causing her to moan and edging Jane on further. Jane kisses Maura's back and pushes a finger into Maura's earning and slight whimper and her finger to be squeezed tightly. Jane moans and begins pumping into Maura slowly so she does not hurt her.

"Jane please if you are going to finger me really finger me!" Maura says as she grinds against Jane's hand for more pressure.

Jane pauses taking in Maura's words, before Maura can protest Jane slides her finger out of Maura then slams two back into her roughly causing Maura to fall forward onto the tree. Maura moans loudly and begins grinding back on Jane more as she pumps into Maura kissing her back and holding onto her hip. Maura's moans become louder as Jane increases her speed already feeling a spasm in her abdomen. Maura was already feeling the beginning of her release building up quickly. Screaming out for more Maura reaches back grabbing Jane's hips to pull her against Maura as she pushes back to give Maura the pressure and the friction she desperately craved at the moment. Jane trusts in a third finger and picks up her speed using her groin to push deeper into Maura as she feels herself coming apart and Maura begins to scream her name loudly.

"Wow Jane that was better than I could have thought." Maura says as she lifts her chest off on the tree a little. Jane kneels again and licks clean all the evidence of their first time together moaning at the taste of Maura. Jane helpfully lifts Maura's underwear and shorts back up to her waist and wraps Maura in her arms "I know we did this out of order but I have to ask. Maura Isles, will you be my girlfriend?" Maura smiles and asks "If you will take me as your own like you did today about every moth than I will definitely be your girlfriend Jane." Jane takes in Maura's face "Are you Joking or do you really only want to date me for the sex?" Maura smiles "Well you would have to romance me too every now and then." Jane throws her head back as she laughs loudly "I have taught you to well, now even I am having trouble telling when you are joking or not!" Jane wraps her arm around Maura's waist as they walk out of the woods and back to their stuff to head home. "You know we did not do much practicing today Jane." Maura states and Jane chuckles to herself "that is alright Maura, what we did was better than any practice we could have had today.'


End file.
